1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a carbon nanotube micro-tip structure and a method for making the carbon nanotube micro-tip structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes are carbon tubules having a diameter of 0.5 nanometers to 100 nanometers, and composed of a number of coaxial cylinders of graphite sheets. Because the size of the carbon nanotube is extremely small, it is difficult to precisely arrange the carbon nanotube when manufacturing a carbon nanotube based micro sized device. Although a microscope can be used during the manufacturing process to observe the carbon nanotube, a batch of substantially similar micro sized devices are difficult to manufacture by operating the individual carbon nanotubes under the microscope. Therefore, the carbon nanotube based micro sized device is difficult to produce.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a carbon nanotube micro-tip structure and a method for making a batch of substantially identical carbon nanotube micro-tip structures.